<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Your Family and Trust No One by SetsuntaMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360950">Fuck Your Family and Trust No One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew'>SetsuntaMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Causin' problems makes you famous<br/>All the violence makes a statement<br/><b>And nothin' you can do could make me ever go away</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck Your Family and Trust No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a bad family experience and felt deeply inspired to write some juhaku again, because fuck your family, only rely on yourself and the one person who's never let you down :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you hate her so much, why are you still letting her pay your rent?” Judal asks idly, peering in through Hakuryuu’s open window. He gave up questioning Judal’s ability to effortlessly end up on a fifth story balcony long ago, and merely sighs without looking up from his work.</p><p>“<b>You</b> still rely on her,” he points out, turning to the next page of his reading.</p><p>Hakuryuu feels his shrug even without seeing it. “Yeah, but <i>you’re</i> the one with the burning hatred! I just like to coast along while it’s convenient,” Judal explains nonchalantly.</p><p>He finally looks up, a brow twitching in frustration. “What do you want, Judal?”</p><p>He cackles delightedly. “Got it!” he proclaims gleefully, climbing in through the window to loiter uselessly.</p><p>Hakuryuu sighs. “If you’re just here to annoy me, could you come back another time? I’m busy.”</p><p>“What, doing homework for a major you don’t care about?”</p><p>“Judal—“</p><p>“You don’t even like business—“</p><p>“So what? It’s what she’ll pay for, and once I’m done, I can support myself—“</p><p>Judal forces his way into Hakuryuu’s personal space, far too close for comfort. “How long are you gonna lie to yourself, Hakuryuu? How long are you gonna let her control you with the lie of delayed freedom? You’re just gonna waste away—“</p><p>“<b>Shut up!</b>” Hakuryuu snaps, shoving at him. “I’m not as stupidly impulsive as you are, but I’m not going to let her control me forever! There’s nothing wrong with having a plan.”</p><p>He laughs again, meeting Hakuryuu’s eyes with his piercing red ones. Even with their years of history together, he still finds them striking. “Keep telling yourself that, Hakuryuu,” he says, grinning. “We’ll see!”</p><p>“Get out, Judal,” he says tiredly, pressing fingers into his temples. There’s no reasoning with him, especially when he’s like this; he’s too wound up in unpredictable ways for Hakuryuu’s patience.</p><p>Judal gives a final cawing laugh before backing off. “Guess I’ll pester Sinbad, instead- at least he’s always up to something new.”</p><p>Hakuryuu watches him leave without another word. He’s flight and fickle, and the longest friendship he has- if he’s feeling generous to give what they have a name. More than anything, he’s a headache, an unchecked looming storm, and—</p><p>He groans and shoves his books off the table in a fit of anger. His mood is ruined and his focus destroyed, and he should have punched Judal while he had the chance.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>･x･x･x･x･x･</p>
</div>“You’re on the news!” Judal cackles delightedly, slinging an arm around Hakuryuu’s shoulder. His joy is almost contagious, his excitement rolling off him and filling every corner of the shitty motel room they’re hiding in. Or rather, where <i>Hakuryuu</i> is hiding. He’s not sure how Judal ended up here, but he can’t bring himself to send him away.<p>“I wish I wasn’t,” Hakuryuu chides, shrugging his arm off.</p><p>He laughs harder. “You blew up a building! What’d you expect?”</p><p>“Not to get caught.”</p><p>“You should’ve asked me, then,” Judal says. “What do you say? Finally ready to team up?”</p><p>There’s something in his eyes that promises more than his words. It’s something that should scare Hakuryuu off, make him pull back, but—</p><p>“I thought you didn’t believe in me,” Hakuryuu points out, avoiding a clear answer for now.</p><p>Judal’s grin widens. “You proved me wrong, Hakuryuu. I’m glad,” he says, leaning in, and reminding Hakuryuu he’s never learned any concept of personal space.</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah- don’t look so surprised! I always wanted it to be you,” he says, eyes almost glowing in the dim light of the single working lamp. “Don’t you want to do more?”</p><p>“I want to make her pay,” Hakuryuu answers without thinking, and Judal makes a pleased noise.</p><p>“Got it! I feel you, Hakuryuu- she’s taken enough of my life, you know,” he says lowly, grimacing. “Let me help you.”</p><p>He looks at Judal’s offered hand and clasps it tightly, entwining their fingers. “Don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>Judal grasps back just as tightly, energy thrumming around them. “Make sure you keep up, then!”</p><p>The air is a string pulled taught, threatening to strangle them and waiting for something to give it release, but they’re both too stubborn in their own ways. Hakuryuu can’t back down from the challenge, not now, not with all his plans and sacrifices, and Judal can’t be wrong or weak or give up, and together—</p><p>Hakuryuu isn’t sure who made the first move, but he’s the one to push Judal onto the creaky motel bed, fingers in his hair and mouth on his neck, biting roughly as Judal moans.</p><p>“Just- yeah, you really are a control freak now, huh, Hakuryuu?” he manages between pleased gasps. </p><p>He pulls back briefly. “Do you ever shut up?”</p><p>He laughs, tugging Hakuryuu back down. “Nope!”</p><p>“I’m going to make you,” he snaps, kissing him in frustration, before he can say anything else. He can feel Judal’s laughter in his mouth, an unpredictable mess, a never-ending headache, and somehow, everything Hakuryuu was missing and more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>